Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to manufacturing technology, and, more particularly, to a sputtering apparatus and method.
Discussion
Mobile electronic devices, such as mobile phones, tablet computers, notebook computers, personal digital assistants, cameras, camcorders, and the like, are ubiquitous. Such mobile electronic devices typically include a display unit to support various functions and provide visual information, such as an image or a video, to a user. As components for operating the display unit are miniaturized, the complexity of the display unit in an electronic device, whether or not mobile, increases. It is also noted that as curved displays become more in vogue, manufacturing techniques to fabricate such curved displays with increasingly smaller operating components are needed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.